


Come Undone

by sparkle_senpai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Begging, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Subspace, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_senpai/pseuds/sparkle_senpai
Summary: "You will address me as 'Master'." He removed his hand, watching the man beneath him gasp for air as a trail of saliva leaves his lips.Before Aphelios could collect himself he looked down to see the blade now poking at his chest, Jhin holding it ready to penetrate his skin.Fuck this isn't good."Our performance begins."
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Aphelios
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was birthed over many discussions with a friend (uwu) of Jhin and how psycho hot and sadistic he is. He is canonically kinky as hell. I read the lore. I also wanted to prove that he is a top. It's trash but....consider....

It was the heat that woke him up. Aphelios's head jolted up, feeling his soft hair sticking to his forehead as it falls in front of his face. He shakes his head a bit, disoriented, and flutters his eyes open.

The room holds a warm glow from the hundreds of candles lining the walls, burning bright, red wax dripping down.

 _That explains the heat..._ He looks around, licking his lips feelings how dry his mouth was. _W-water...ugh!_ He winces in pain, realizing his limited mobility. He sees the rope carefully placed on his body in an intricate design. _A little odd for an abduction...this must have taken some time. How long was I out?_

Continuing to lick his lips and gulp for any moisture he looks around as his eyes adjust to the glow. He was sent on a mission and clearly there had been some complications and his position was now compromised. 

His hands bound together at the wrist were tied behind his back, elbows and shoulders also pulled back, he was semi-suspended off the wall behind him, with him resting his body weight on the ropes holding him up and his knees.

 _A-Alune..._ He looked down to see if maybe he still had some vials of noctum with him to summon his sister. He had been stripped of his coat, pants, and boots revealing a thin layer of undergarments stained with sweat. 

He could feel the heat making his skin pulsate through his whole body, his hair sticking to his head, skin glistening in the light. _If I don't get water fast, I'll be in trouble..._

"You're finally awake?" A deep melodic voice sounded behind him. Aphelios jolted, immediately regretting the reflex as the rope rubbed against his skin, the bondage rubbing it raw. A cool, slender hand wrapped around the back of his neck. "You must be parched." He gives his neck a squeeze and dragged his fingers into the damp hair before him.

"Absolutely dripping, hm?" He made light steps and moved and in front of Aphelios, placing his hand now wet with sweat before the bound man. He crouches down revealing a masked face, tilting in curiosity as if Aphelios was some spectacle to behold. He grabs a bottle of his belt and begins pouring it before him. 

Aphelios stares in confusion but quickly understands what is happening, he jolts forward, sticking out his tongue, trying to catch any water he could. The masked man halts at mid-bottle and reaches a hand out to Aphelios's face.

"Such a good boy." Aphelios's head spins, between waking up to this, the heat, and the dehydration, he was trying to remain conscious. "Ah, well you must be wanting those bottles you had with you right?" He nudges his head toward a shelf in the room.

"P-please..." he croaks through his dry throat.

"Are you in pain?"

This question surprises Aphelios and he isn't sure how to proceed. He was about to respond when a wave of realization hits him. _T-this...this is him._

"Khada Jhi-" a gloved hand moves swiftly over his mouth silencing him. His other hand holds a knife to his throat. This is definitely the man they warned Aphelios about. The man he was assigned to kill.

"That name won't do in here." He presses the blade to his throat, wiggling it a bit as if to see the lights bounce off the blade. He presses in until the skin breaks, a few drops of blood breaking through. He removes the blade and rubs the fresh cut with his fingers. He moves the fingers into Aphelios' mouth forcing him to lick the blood.

"You will address me as 'Master'." He removed his hand, watching the man beneath him gasp for air as a trail of saliva leaves his lips. 

Before Aphelios could collect himself he looked down to see the blade now poking at his chest, Jhin holding it ready to penetrate his skin.

_Fuck this isn't good._

"Our performance begins."

He flicks the knife across his chest, Aphelios hisses in protest as the fabric of his undershirt rips and blood beings to blossom on the fabric.

"Sublime." He taps the blade on the other side of his chest. "You may have failed your mission but you've found yourself here. You're truly..." he presses the blade in once more and begins dragging it to the side a bit, Aphelios grits his teeth and groans, "...a lucky puppet."

Aphelios smells the blood, his blood and sees the red staining his shirt. He can hear each of Jhin's careful, steady breaths, his hum as he does it.

_He enjoys this..._

Before Aphelios was tasked with this mission, he was briefed on the man, he knew of his transgressions but it still did not prepare him for this. He only had seen the outcomes of his 'work', no one knew of the process. 

Aphelios's eyes grew heavy as he begins to lose blood, the smell making him dizzy, only a moment later it took for him to blackout completely.

\----

Aphelios yelps, as he is woken up, a hot, warm blade flicked across his torso. Why am I...? His clothing fully removed, a simple restraint on his wrists behind his back as he lays on a small cot with a white sheet separating him from the padding and the floor. He is relieved at the sadly more comfortable position and squirms around.

"Your attempts with prove futile. You're only wasting your energy, and I'll be needing that." Khada Jhin. The 'Golden Demon', the masked killer from Ionia.

Aphelios finds all the spit he can and launches it in his direction. _Like hell, I'm going to let this mad man turn me into some new piece in his collection._

Jhin chuckles deeply and wipes the saliva off his mask. Aphelios's heart starts to race as he sees him raise his hands to his face, his mask. No one has seen Jhin's face before. At least no one alive has.

He lifts his mask with elegance, revealing a slender jaw, smooth chin, and small curved lips, the thoughtfulness with every move he makes. 

Aphelios is stunned, not sure how to react, not sure what he was expecting. Jhin ignores this behavior and grabs a hold of Aphelios' jaw, forcing it open. He opens his own mouth, a small stream of saliva dripping out with Aphelios's mouth to catch it.

"If you wanted to share, all you had to do was ask, my puppet."

Aphelios reluctantly swallows the saliva, still in shock. From just the lower half of his revealed face, Jhin appeared much younger than he anticipated.

"You must be aching." He smirks and raises his eyebrows towards his torso.

_What...what is this..._

His mask still tilted up, Aphelios could see how he licks his lips and breathes deeply at the site of his 'work'. He suddenly felt a wave of fear spread throughout his body and his breathing quickened.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

Ignoring the inquiry completely Jhin interjected, "You tried to kill me...." He tilts his head at Aphelios, "But the show is only just beginning." He cradles the candle next to him and hovers the blade over it, a bit of hot wax dripping onto Aphelios. Much to his chagrin, Aphelios lets out a small moan.

"W-wait, n-no...I...A-Alune..." he turned his head towards the cabinet. 

"She can't help you now." He pauses and holds the blade up to his throat once more, "Don't close your eyes, I want you to see."

" _Mmph!_ " he winced under Jhin's touch, his gloved hand rubbing his fresh wounds. He leans in close to Aphelios's ear and speaks softly.

"I am your master," he breathes deeply, the contact sending shivers down Aphelios's body, "Now you try it. What are you?"

Aphelios groans, and finds his own body betraying him from the blood loss, light-headed, he starts to lose himself.

"Y-you...I...M-master." 

Jhin cups a hand to his ear, "Again?".

"What will...you d-do...to m-me?"

"I want you to sing for me."

Aphelios gulps, he seeks release from this bondage desperately, but he fights to give into his ploy.

"N-no, I..."

"My puppet _will_ sing, right now." He moves the blade, now decorated with red, down to his bare leg.

Shit. Aphelios could feel it coming, the wave of pain hitting him and releasing. Fuck...

His chest is heaving in pain, the heated blade piercing into his skin letting out ribbons of red plasma down his body, and Jhin doesn't stop. Though he desperately attempts to remain as quiet as possible, a loud yelp slips out, Jhin pleased with the response. "This will do just fine."

Not only does Jhin not stop, but he _smiles_. Aphelios hears the tempo of his breathing quicken. He starts slipping in and out of consciousness when he is met with a sharp _slap_.

"No, no, stay awake." Aphelios lifts his head and as if Jhin read his mind, he places a hand over the younger man's mouth. He chuckles deeply, slides his gloved hand to the side, and takes two fingers to poke and prod at his head. "You're weak right now, puppet. I'm trying to make you _strong_. I am the only one that can make you reach your ultimate potential."

Aphelios is panting, the blood loss, the pain of being carved into without pause. Eyes fading in and out of focus, he sees Jhin moving a way that is almost erotic.

"K-kill..." he lets out hot breaths, "...you..ll kill m-me..." 

_I need to get out. Please._

"What's that now?" he collects the blood on his fingers and smears it across his chest, trailing down to his groin. "You need to annunciate your lines, it's very important." Aphelios can feel Jhin pressing himself onto Aphelios.

_He really...is sick._

No one has ever lived to see this part of Jhin. Was this how he was with all of his victims? His puppets? Did all of them earn this treatment?

Jhin grabs an additional knife and holds one in each hand, he starts from the shoulders and travels down Aphelios's arms.

"I have elaborate plans for you." The dripping blood is now visibly exciting Jhin, Aphelios can see and feel his arousal pressed against him. "I want my puppet to dance for me." He drops the knives and grabs a fistful of the prisoner's hair.

Aphelios is trying to hold on to what little control he has, he coughs on the warm air and tries to focus his eyes on the man before him. He looks down at his mutilated skin, eyes focusing enough for him to notice the deliberate patterns of cuts splayed across his body, all in groups of four.

Jhin licks his lips and slides his mask all the way back down, any reminder that he was indeed human, erased.

He begins to hum as he carefully pulls on the string of his pants.

_I really am going to die, like this._

Jhin grabs the candle and Aphelios braced himself for the heated blade coming, he clenched his eyes closed, he would rather not know when it was coming. 

_Mmph!_ He left out a muffled cry and eyes shot open at the foreign sensation. Jhin kneeled over him with the candle, hot was dripping on his chest, stinging the fresh wounds. 

Jhin's pants grow looser and sink lower. His arousal from this 'performance' apparent from the tightness of the fabric around his groin. Jhin wipes up the blood, raised it to his mask and rubs the chiseled lips before reaching down Aphelios's nude body and spreading his legs apart.

He gasps at the contact of that gloved finger on his hole. The sensation taking over him, he felt the pain, the exhaust, the control Jhin had over him. He moaned and gasped, shaking his head back and forth, his mind and body fighting for control.

Suddenly Jhin stops everything. Stops touching him and looks towards the wall of candles.

"If you can't perform..." 

Aphelios groans at the lost contact and grits his teeth, if he doesn't comply, his chances of living another day were low.

"M-master."

"Perfection."

He resumes his positioning and rubs Aphelios's ass with one finger, using his own blood as a lubricant. The bound man groans, the sting of the wounds rubbing on Jhin's clothing sending pulses of pain through his body, mixing with the odd sensation of having his ass played with. Much to his chagrin, his body was deceiving him.

"P-please." His red eyes lock onto Jhin's masked face, a blush painted across his face as he begs. "Please, kill me."

Jhin slides another finger in and continues to pump then in and out, twisting and stretching them to prepare for what was next. With his free hand lower his pants more, revealing his own arousal.

"You've awoken something deep inside me."

Continuing to play with the hole he moves his hard member before Aphelios. "Suck." Aphleios, barely conscious by this point, licked his lips and proceeded. He swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock, moaning around it as Jhin's was now three fingers deep and continued to toy with him.

He could feel Jhin reach full arousal in his mouth as he took his full length into his mouth, swallowing around it. He continues to lick and suck, hallowing out his cheeks to get as much contact possible to Jhin.

"Good puppet." Aphelios moaned at the praise and winced at the touch of a gloved hand traveling over his chest, collecting more blood. Aphelios looks up at his capture, mouth full, eyes stinging with tears from the pain. He watches as Jhin continues to play with his body with one hand and observe the fluid on his hand with the other. Although he cannot see Jhin's expression he can feel that he has now noticed him observing him and he reaches the bloody hand forward to his own member, rubbing it over the exposed part, not in Aphelios's mouth. Nothing he does makes sense to him. Nothing.

He grabs Aphelios by the hair and thrusts his entire length into his mouth, Aphelios choking and gagging, the smell and taste of his own blood making him lightheaded.

"Good puppet." Aphelios moaned at the praise, catching his breath, his saliva pink, dripping from his mouth as it mixed with the blood when Jhin placed a hand on his throbbing cock. 

_Why is this happening? My body...this feeling..._

"M-master...." his eyebrows raise and he pulled away for air. "P-please...."

"You're ready for the main event."

He grabbed Aphelios's hips and swiftly turned him over on his stomach. Aphelios could feel the weight of the slender man settle behind him and he was bursting inside for more contact. The betrayal of his own arousal consuming him.

What the fuck is happening to me.

"Ah!" he yelped. Jhin tilted the candle once more and let the wax drip across his back.

"Tell me who owns you now."

_W-why am I..._

" _Ahh! Mmph._." he gasps and moans.

"A good puppet must listen to their master. When I pull the strings, you dance." He threads his fingers through his hair and yanks his head up, "Who _owns_ you now?"

" _Master_ ," he pants and houghs, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, "Master owns me, Master owns me now."

He releases the grip on his hair sharply and runs both hands down Aphelios's back. His slender body and pale skin glowing in the light from the candles. He rubs his arousal between the slave's cheeks, rubbing more of the blood from the fresh wounds on his cock before pressing it in, letting Aphelios feel every inch enter inside of him.

He shudders at the initial entrance, his face flat on the cot as his hands wriggled at the touch, still bound behind him. 

"M-master...p-please, I..."

Jhin slowly and steadily shoves himself deeper into his slave, his preparation making him glide in smoothly until he reaches the hilt. Aphelios chokes on his saliva and coughs, his legs trembling as the sensation of being stretched open overcomes his senses.

Legs straddling Aphelios's and sitting up, Jhin grabs his ass with gloved hands, squeezing and spreading him as he starts to move his hips rhythmically.

"Only I can help you," he grinds in deeper to Aphelios and hears the moans and whimpers of the boy beneath him.

"Only...only y-you can help me.. _mmph_ ," drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

His pace picks up, and he places his right hand on the bed to steady himself, his left grabbed the candle.

_Drip. Drip, drip. Drip._

Aphelios pants and begs, his face hot, eyes glazed over a strange mix of fear and lust.

"Only I can help you," he repeats this phrase over and over. It overcomes every thought and sound in Aphelios's mind. It's filling his head, it's all he can hear.

"H-help...me..."

"That's right." He rubs his hands over Aphelios's back and down to his hips where he grabs his hips and thrusts harder. "I'm the only one that can. And until they stop me, I will keep going."

Aphelios cries out and clenches his eyes shut, his body shaking from the stimulation.

"Divine." 

Jhin sits back, careful not to break their contact, he pulls at the wrist restraints, pulls him up by his hair and bites his neck. He speeds his pace, thrusting with careful precision and force into the slave. He feels his own release coming and Aphelios moans with every move he makes.

"The puppet, wants to cum for his master?"

Desperately, Aphelios whines, "M-master...I..."

He holds him up and pounds into his puppet, his own restraint being pushed to his limits.

"Cum for m-" before he can even finish, Aphelios is shooting ropes of cum across the bed. Jhin licks his lips and releases inside his tight hole, feeling Aphelios's ass gripping his cock, getting every last drop. "Right on cue."

Aphelios collapses forward, overwhelmed from orgasm attempts to slow his breathing. Jhin pulls out and breathes deeply, catching his own breath.

"Excellent performance, puppet." He pulls up his pants, tying them tightly and swipes up the knives. "You'll need to get your rest."

He begins walking away to the apparent sole exist and entrance to the room. He taps the tip of his left shoe four times before crossing the threshold.

"This was only a dress rehearsal." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, well shucks ;3; hope you liked it <3 Does JhinPhel make sense???


End file.
